


Bad Dog

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancer accepts punishment from Bazett.  Kink Bingo, for the square "penance/punishment."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dog

"You'll do anything I want?" Bazett asked, frowning slightly as she sat in her.

"That's right." Lancer leaned back against the wall of her current home casually, then winced as he leaned on a bruise. "I messed up in the last battle. You know it, I know it. Shoulda listened to you more. So to apologize, for today I'll do anything you ask me, same as if you had used a Command Spell."

"That is very risky of you. I could order you to do any number of things," she replied, as her frown deepened.

He shrugged. "I trust you."

"Very well. I order you to..." She thought for a moment, then walked over to the nearest broom and handed it to him. "Clean up the house, Lancer."

"As you command, Master." Smiling, he went to work.

For lack of anything better to do, Bazett watched him as he cleaned. He did it cheerfully, even whistling. Apparently he really was fine with taking her absolute orders for a day.

Anything she wanted. She plotted out what else she could ask from him, though it was a difficult undertaking. She didn't want to be too rough, but neither did she want him to take care of small tasks she could do herself.

After about half an hour, Lancer set the broom aside. "Done~"

She nodded. "Good. Now, please prepare us lunch."

He grinned. With cucumbers, tomatoes, onions, bell peppers, pepper, she didn't know what else, in twenty minutes he had grilled up a vegetable mixture that, from the first bite, she had to admit was delicious.

"Well? What do you think of it?" he asked, apparently not entirely certain of his prowess.

"It's amazing," she answered, smiling brightly. "I knew I was right in assigning you the task of cooking."

He preened a little, basking in the glow of his recognition. When the meal was over, Bazett thought carefully. Something had bothered her about her previous orders, an uncomfortable feeling in her lower body.

At the moment, she was guessing that it was because they had been too lenient, not punishment enough. Thus, she ordered, "Take out the trash."

He blanched. Those large trash bins in the garage had had been full of rotting... something... when they arrived at the house, and since none of them wanted to come near them, they just compacted as much as they could into the trash cans around the house. "I should have known it wouldn't all be easy..." With a heavy sigh, he plugged his nose and set out to take out the trash.

That uncomfortable feeling didn't go away. If anything, it increased, pooling inside of her and making her shift her weight awkwardly between her legs. What was this feeling... she knew it had something to do with commanding him, and she almost recognized it, but...

"That's taken care of." After a few minutes, Lancer came back in and unplugged his nose. "What next, Master? ...Bazett?"

She didn't answer, still leaning against a bookshelf and trying to shove down the feeling.

Lancer came up close to her and inspected her carefully. Then he smirked. "Aha. You could've just said so."

"Said what?" she asked quickly.

"Your face is red. Your breathing and your heartbeat are both faster than normal. And..." He glanced pointedly at her chest. She flushed more when she noticed that her nipples were hard and showing through her suit. "Giving me orders turns you on, doesn't it?"

"I..." Bazett swallowed. She had no other good way to explain this, and it did feel like what she remembered of sexual arousal.

His lazy smirk widened. "Ask me to take care of it, Master. It _is_ your day to order me around."

"That's... as you wish." She took in a deep breath. "Lancer, as part of your punishment, I order you to deal with the trouble you've created."

He knelt before her, pulling down her pants and underwear with ease. Then, gently, he licked at her wetness.

She shuddered. It had been ages since she'd done this, and she hadn't thought too highly of it at the time. Her hands reached back to tightly grip the shelf behind her, keeping her somewhat steady.

His tongue traced over her weakest points a few times, before giving the weakest of them a small suck. She let out a moan, before shutting her mouth quickly.

"There's nothing wrong with being loud," he told her, chuckling. "But if this is my punishment, I guess I don't get to hear it."

Again he returned to her orders, licking and sucking in maddening ways. She let out a cry of his name along with the occasional other noise that escaped.

When she finally did come, she clenched the shelf hard, nearly to the point of breaking it. Lancer wiped his mouth and helped her redress herself.

He grinned. "So? How did I do?"

"...you performed your task well. However." Still blushing, Bazett continued, "Don't allow your enjoyment of your tasks to cause you to seek out punishment."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
